


（侑北）馈赠

by Juier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juier/pseuds/Juier
Summary: 时间是一条闭合的线。ABO，记一次阴差阳错的时间旅行，大侑、大北x小北
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 8





	（侑北）馈赠

**Author's Note:**

> 写得比较混乱  
> 侑：25  
> 信介、北信介：25  
> 北：18

庆功宴上被连灌了好几杯酒，在意识回笼的时候查看手表发现已经超过预期时间，伴随着某些东西被撞到地上的声音，他猛地站起身。

“啊，是侑，准备走了吗”，旁边的队友询问。

他点点头

“再陪我喝一杯”，混杂着玻璃碰撞的声音，身侧的黑发欧米伽皱起眉，“光太郎”，赤苇拿走了木兔手上的杯子，然后充满歉意地向宫侑道歉。

“没关系”，声音卡在喉咙里，宫侑想起自己的伴侣——此刻正在十几公里外的家里独自遭受着发情热的困扰，酒清醒了一大半，胃里还未完全消化的食物搅在了一起，那令他翻肠倒海。

和信介在一起后聚少离多，身为职业选手的他需要满世界跑，没有办法每次都陪在伴侣身边，宫侑对此非常难过，信介却安慰他说没有关系。侑想起上一次的发情热，那大约是三个月前，自己要飞去意大利打比赛，临走前他贴在恋人耳边撒娇，下次一定会赶回来，前辈。甚至带上了敬语，北闷在被子里笑了一声，他眉眼有些柔软，令侑恍惚想起他们高中时期，随后信介侧过头亲吻阿尔法的脸颊，他开口，像哄孩子一样，该出发了，侑。

总算赶上了最后一班电车，宫侑翻来覆去地查看手机，他和北信介的聊天停在自己喝下那一杯烈酒之前，他发消息说自己绝对能够按时回家，信介回复了个微笑的表情，随后他便被灌到不省人事。而此时已经超过约定时间两小时，恋人的手机却怎么也拨打不通，宫侑依靠在窗口听着电车运行的声音，内心在疯狂咒骂着刚才的自己。

信介怎么会不接电话

心脏猛地漏了一拍，一些乱七八糟的胡乱想法汹涌而出，不行，宫侑摇摇头，不能乱想，也许他只是睡着了，他记得家里有自己的衣物，还有临走前提取的阿尔法信息素，足够帮助伴侣渡过难熬的发情热，只是，他是否厌倦了长期的分居恋情，考虑到他无法每次都陪在欧米伽身边……

电车的提示音打断了他的胡思乱想，到站了，宫侑拎着箱子匆匆下车。车站离他居住的屋子只有十分钟路程，那是他和信介前几年刚买下的，为了方便侑半夜赶回来住，加上北经常赶会来店里帮助治，奶奶去世后他索性直接搬进来了，于是这便初步成了一个简单却足够温馨的家。

宫侑站在家门口，看着屋内亮起的暖黄色灯光有些迟疑地拿出钥匙，咔嚓，门被打开了，他试探着喊了一声

“信介？”

啪——

是钥匙落地的声音。

很难用科学的现象来解释眼前所见，宫侑心想自己绝对是喝高了，否则怎么会有两个信介坐在沙发上看着他，他揉了揉眼睛，眼前的虚影并未重合到一起，反而让他看出了其中微妙差异。

尽管是一模一样的脸，左边的那个却明显看起来要小很多，他穿着，上帝啊，他还穿着稻荷崎的队服，高中时期的宫侑惧怕北信介，男孩不敢与自己的暗恋对象对视，而相恋七年后的宫侑却能够很轻而易举地捕捉到北脸上细微的表情，他看起来似乎很紧张，手指有些不知所措地蜷缩着，考虑到他是这里唯一没被标记的欧米伽，而自己却带着一身阿尔法气息闯了进来。

没被标记？

宫侑恍然大悟，他的恋人坐在沙发的另一端，套着他的格子衬衫，恋人身上散发出的榛子咖啡气味如同他离开时那么甜蜜，那是结合了侑的巧克力味之后的，而另一侧的男孩却是纯粹的黑咖啡味，他似乎还没学会如何控制住自己的信息素。

“侑”，信介打破了这片尴尬的死寂，“先进来吧”

尽管有再多的疑问，身体已经下意识对恋人的语句作出回应，他听从地放下行李，在玄关处换好鞋子。

“所以，”宫侑挑起眉，“你们谁愿意给我一个解释。”

事情是如何发展到这一步的宫侑已经无法思考了，此刻的他像一块僵硬的机器，紧紧盯着自己的恋人低头亲吻高中时期的恋人。

高中时期的北是他从未涉及的领域，宫侑从北信介毕业那天开始告白，长达三年的追求最终修成正果，以他在信介的后颈咬下的痕迹作为一个结束与开始。他时常怀念大学生涯，他们度过了好几个荒淫无度的发情期，北的每一次发情热都有他陪伴，里里外外被侑占据。恋人闻起来好像自己一样，他不再苦涩而令人畏惧，被剥下糖纸后的前辈显得甜蜜又可口，侑体内的阿尔法也得到了彻底的满足。

而此时的北，高中时期的北前辈，正被压在床头强行接受亲吻。他看起来似乎很不舒服，想推开压在身上的人，而宫侑固定住了他的双手，他是这场犯罪里的另一个罪犯，机械地听从信介的命令。

“侑”，北信介顿了顿，他抬起头有些气喘吁吁，“收敛一下你的信息素。”

宫侑这才意识到屋子里已经充满了他浓厚的巧克力味，而他的恋人在Alpha信息素近乎霸道的压迫下愈发柔软，像是被撕开的糖果，分泌出甜蜜的榛子咖啡味，可年轻的欧米伽就不好受了，他没有被标记过，扑面而来的烈性阿尔法气味令他难以呼吸，北的脸色有些苍白，他紧紧闭上双眼，嘴唇红得快要滴血，想起造成这一切的原因，宫侑情不自禁咽了下口水。

他近乎贪婪地看着自己还未长开的恋人，眼前的这一切就像是一场梦，宫侑不清楚信介究竟说了什么才会让北前辈乖乖躺在他们身下，一切都是如此不可思议。年长的欧米伽凑过来亲吻他的唇角，“帮帮他”，北信介近似塞壬的语气，甜蜜而危险的命令。这也许是一场精心设计的骗局，或许是其他什么，他绝对要付出代价的。尽管如此，他甘之如饴。

北信介抓住他的手往自己的身后探去，他已经湿透了，被标记后的欧米伽随时为自己的阿尔法做好准备，侑熟练地在他甬道里按压，他听见恋人止不住的喘息，“乖孩子，”是在夸他吗，还是在夸年幼的自己，他的大脑已经成为一块浓稠的浆糊，任由年长的恋人操作。

干涩的手感从指尖传来，宫侑愣了一秒，北信介用力抓住他的手指操进了年幼的欧米伽身体里。

太干涩了。

即便有另一个欧米伽的体液也无法顺利地进入两根手指，北呜咽一声，滚烫的泪水从脸上流下，信介看了宫侑一眼，然后他撤出手指按住北起伏的胸膛，俯下身亲吻他的脸颊。侑这才反应过来那句话是什么意思，他的脸快烧起来了，帮帮他，如同魔咒一样在他大脑回响，用恋人的体液帮助年幼的欧米伽，那令他腹部充满诡异的罪恶与兴奋感。

他们是一个人。

他们都是他的恋人。

宫侑下意识在北的身体内寻找着敏感点，他在自己熟悉的方位探索着，男孩的内部太紧了，他轻轻揉着，然后满意地听到北急促的呼吸声，是这里，北前辈从未被开发过的地方。

之后的开拓容易了很多，手指在深处进进出出，感受到被温热的内脏紧紧吮吸着，愈发浓烈的咖啡味溢满了整个卧室，男孩快被手指操到潮吹了。突然间，阿尔法看见年长的欧米伽握住自己勃起的性器，他跪坐在床边，手指熟练的在龟头上下起伏，然后摩擦着溢出液体的顶端，宫侑颤抖了一下，他的力度一时间没控制好，在体内近乎粗暴的按下去，止不住的液体从深处喷涌而出。

“北前辈…”

“不用说抱歉”，北信介亲吻他的阴茎，他试着舔了下怒起的青筋，换来阿尔法低沉的嘶吼声，他太熟悉宫侑了，Alpha的性器官独天厚地，天生比其他性别的性器官要粗大很多，尤其被欧米伽拉入发情期后，他们曾尝试过很多次口交，但是今天他不打算把精力花在这件事情上。

北信介知道这一天会来临，也许宫侑认为自己在做梦，但他切切实实经历过。 北清楚地记得七年前的这一天，他的分化期来得比常人要晚很多，而他不久前才发觉侑对自己异样的感情。年轻而充满热情的阿尔法小狗，在分化后便把自己盯为所有物，他确实被侑影响了，在课堂上稀里糊涂经历了分化热，大约是大耳抱他去医务室的，之后奶奶便被校医喊来学校接他回去。

三天后分化为欧米伽的他重新出现在体育馆，也是在那时候彻底发觉阿尔法眼底的欲望与认真，在北信介表面波澜不惊的平静下是摇摇欲坠，他逃避似的躲开宫侑，随后神明开了个玩笑，或许应该是馈赠，训练结束后的他感到有些晕眩，他扶在柜子上闭眼喘息，再次睁开眼睛已经被送到七年后，和自己相似的面容正温和地微笑。

“等你很久了。”

“这里是哪里。”或许是过于惊愕，他竟然丝毫不恐惧

“七年后，准确的说，这是七年后你的家”

北环顾着四周，是令他感到放松的家具摆设，他注意到门口成双拖鞋，桌上的茶具，这一切的细节令他胃部有些火烧。

“他快要回来了”，似乎看出了他的困扰，那位自称是自己的年长欧米伽开口，“是侑”

心里的重锤落地，如释重负，这一切都是如此不可思议，却又告诉自己，他们最终绝对会走到一起。

“要不要试一试？”

是善意的邀请，而他现在有些后悔答应了这个邀请。

北平躺在床上喘息着，他刚经历了人生中的第一次高潮，大脑在高温中罢工，从未触碰过的深处被阿尔法探入，还有助纣为虐的未来自己。隔着模糊的视线看见他们靠在一起说着话，如此默契，内心有一些东西越来越柔软。

“侑，对我温柔一点”，是另个自己的声音，大脑还未能够处理眼前的情况，门便被轻轻带上了。

屋子里仅剩下他和侑。

没有什么好久不见诸如此类的客套话，北在十几分钟前刚和宫侑告别，年轻的二传手跑到他面前打招呼，说他和阿治准备离开了，热腾腾的巧克力气息令他不动声色地撑住自己，后颈上的腺体火辣辣的刺痛，似乎在大声提醒着某些事实。而此时，面前这个陌生的侑，刚见面不到十分钟的阿尔法，正在舔舐着他的后颈。

快要融化了。

更多的黏液流出，队服绝对被打湿了吧，太羞耻了。

北眯着眼睛打探宫侑，他的发型变了，耀眼而柔软的金发被梳上去，露出漂亮光滑的额头。很适合侑呢，他贴在阿尔法脖子上夸道，男人的脖子刷的红透了，看来有些事情永远不会变的，北轻笑一声，却在下一秒天旋地转。

脚腕被握住，有些吻落在他的小腿上。

“前辈，对不住了。”

大腿被分开，硕大的阴茎对准早已湿润的甬道，龟头破入，他们都同时发出了一声闷哼。北感觉到自己在持续地颤抖，他把头撇过去，企图躲在枕头里，却被宫侑用力嵌住下颌咬下去，带着血的吻从灵魂深处将他点燃，他像是摇摇欲坠的小船，在波涛汹涌的情欲里彻底迷失。


End file.
